Ches'sarro Sasha
Ches'sarro Sasha is the medical doctor for the community of Asgard on Bajor. He is a follower of the Hebitian religion and instrumental in returning the Orb of Khu'laa to the planet. Background Information An orphan of the Occupation, Ches’sarro Sasha has lived on his own for the past fifteen years. Born after his parents were captured and interred in one of many prison camps, Sasha was the youngest of three boys. His older brothers went to work with their father in the mines by time they reached their eighth year. It was believed Sasha would join them; however, shortly before he turned four, an explosion in the mines killed all the workers there. The tragedy left his family without any males to provide, and the duty fell to Sasha to scavenge for enough food to feed his mother and him. Five years later, liberation came in the form of the Federation. With the elimination of the Cardassian force, a slow – at times broken – peace came to the planet as the Bajorans began putting themselves together again. Federation assistance meant that shattered families like Sasha’s had the support they needed when it came to food and shelter. The pair subsisted together until Hirasa passed away in 2374 – having never truly recovered from the hardships she endured in the prison camps. For the next ten years, Sasha provided for himself. He was already considered an adult by Bajoran standards, and took advantage of work programs established by the Federation. It is unknown what Sasha's position is in future plot and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Current Spouse(s) Ijama Varis Sasha met his wife, Ijama Varis, after joining Asgard. After taking a liking to the Cardassian midwife the two started dating in early 2387 until they were married and moved in together. They have no children together. Children Sasha has adopted one child from Yintar Ioan and Amity Liu named Adeities Ioan. More information may be found at the link. Sasha adopted three children from Yintar Ioan and Ijama Varis named Yintar Ioan, Jr., Lakar Ioan and Otalia Ioan. More information may be found at the links. Education and Career He also saw to expanding his education – his father, prior to captivity, had served as a medic to the Resistance and Sasha felt a desire to follow in his foot-steps. Once he finished his secondary school, he enrolled in University on a medical track. Sasha proved a good student – bright, intuitive, and dedicated to his work. His professors were certain he would finish his degree ahead of time; however, with the rising of the Asgard Colony and Hebitian religion, Sasha felt a tug toward something deeper than the life he had been living. He investigated the colony, and found himself drawing in. Fortunately, he has not been forced to abandon his learning all together. Working with the Colony resources, he is still on track to finish his Doctorate before he turns 30. In the meantime, Sasha dedicates his life to serving the Colony that has become his home. 4 Ches'sarro Sasha Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2360 Category:All Characters